The Walking DeadThe Last of Us Ellie's Story
by Sectooper
Summary: Areas in Major City's in fact all over the world are closed off and declared Infected Zones which are polluted by the Fungal Vires from TLOU anyone in the Infected Zones are not allowed out and are closed off from normality anyone caught escaping is sent right back in. Ellie is on the search for Joel after the got separated. Then another Virus hits the world Ellie finds Clementine


Chapter 1: One Shitty Day

A long time ago the world was normal

A long time ago people lived in peace and had no fear or had to live in worry of if they would survive to the next day or through the Night

A long time ago. The. World. Was. Normal...

Not any more

Not since the Fungal Virus first appeared

It didn't infect the entire world like people first thought it would it infected certain parts of the city's. In fact nobody knew where it came from. Scientists across the world were left baffled.

A Spore like Virus had just appeared out of nowhere. The virus was similar to the way some insects infected their own kind a huge spout slowly growing from the dead carcass of their body then once fully grown it shot out tiny spores that immediately infected and killed there colonies those spores these insects shot out were perfectly harmless to humanity. Not with this one however this virus was a little different compared to the way it infected them, there were three types of infected, the main most common one being Berserkers as the leaders of the free world officially called them, infected who looked like normal people but were literally insane and psychotic with red eyes and communicated in grunts, cry's, screams and moans and would immediately go crazy at the sight of you, charge at you and bite you or scratch and cut you as this was how the virus was transported. The second and third were less known to the public and the world as they were less seen, the people of the infected zones had names for them, the second earning the name Mushroom head or as it was most commonly known as, Clicker. Clickers acted differently compared to Berserkers as due to their mushroom head appearance they could not see very well and relied on sound to track their targets they also made a distinctive sound of clicking which earned it its name and terrified the absolute shit out of people. Last but not least there were the Bloaters, huge muscular beings who like the Clickers could not see very well, but they were immensely strong and very intelligent and they could take spores from there body's and throw them at unfortunate humans infecting them with the virus.

Life in the Infected Zones was... **HELL!.**

 _But I hear you have questions?_

 _How did this Virus come about?_

 _And why didn't the Leaders of the free World just evacuate the civilians from the Zones?_

 _To explain that I have to go back to the beginning_

In the year 2010 the virus appeared out of nowhere spiraling the entire world into chaos as people in the Zones where the Virus appeared fled in panic, the Military tried to put it under control but failed, millions were killed, it looked like the end of the world.

But something weird happened, the virus stopped in certain parts of the City's and wouldn't go any further, of course this didn't calm things down as the people who were not in the infected Zones started Protesting to put the Citizens who had escaped the Zones to be put back inside to prevent the spread of this Disease which led to violent clashes between survivors and civilians, some even leading to bloodshed and death.

So the Leaders of the free world decided the only _logical_ thing to do was...

Put the Survivors back inside the infected zones

 _I know sounds really dumb._

Some cabinet members tried to convince the others that this was a not a good idea, but the vote was unanimous. And the Survivors were put back inside the infected zones.

 _And you can obviously guess they didn't go quietly_

Horrific images of Men, Woman and Children being dragged kicking, screaming and begging (some even beaten unconscious) being put back into the infected Zones.

Despite the fact that the Leaders of the Free world insisted that they were putting the best and top Scientists on the job to try and find a cure, over time the world began to forget about the Zones and carried on with their life's as if nothing had happened.

The people inside the Infected Zones began to forget about Normality and the outside world.

Bandits, Thugs, Criminals and savages rose and tore the lives of innocents apart, family's turned on one another, children who were born and brought up in the Zones were mesmerized by the Alien world behind the Walls that seemed so normal and peaceful and the cities of the infected Zones disappeared from existence, swallowed up by Mother Nature.

However there were still people who didn't give up on trying to escape this Hell and have a normal life just as they used to.

The Governments already had a plan for this and they enforced a strict Martial Law, that if anyone, _anyone!_ was caught trying to escape the Infected Zones!. That they were to be put back inside immediately!.

Nothing else.

No matter how much they begged.

 **PUT!. THEM!. BACK!. INSIDE!.**

And that was how a certain young girl was now sitting in the back of a Police car in Handcuffs saying nothing.

The Policeman looked at the young girl sitting in the back of his car "So are you gonna start begging to me to let you out?" he asked the girl.

The girl said nothing.

The Policeman couldn't work out whether the girl had heard him or was just ignoring him, so he asked again "I said are you gonna start begging me to let you out?" the girl looked up at him this time.

And still said nothing, which kind of freaked the cop out.

"You're a weird one all right" he said "cause it's usually about here that the people I have to take back to the Infected Zones start begging me to let them out of this car (personally I want to with some of these people but not all of them) and no offence to you missy but if your just gonna be quit for most of the journey, hell you haven't said a dam thing since they caught you at the walls you haven't even resisted arrest, the least you could do is tell me your name.

The girl looked at the cop

"My name is Ellie and what do you mean by what you said about not wanting to do this to certain people but not all of them?"

The cop grinned glad that he finally got an answer form the girl "we'll let me tell you a little story about some fella I had to take back to that god forsaken place. We were just going along this road when he starts wailing _please! please! don't send me back there you don't know what it's like I don't deserve this, please just stop the car ah won't tell a soul ah will be a good boy ah swear._ I could not believe the bullshit coming out of the idiots mouth".

"No-one deserves to be in the Infected Zones" Ellie replayed. The cop sorted "yeah maybe not you" he said "but I would happily throw that guy back in, he was a goddam criminal they caught him when he was stabbing his poor momma to death (mind you that crime happened way before these Infected Zones popped up) and he has the balls to wail in my car that he's a good boy and doesn't deserve this shit. Well fuck that he can go and rot in there for all I care and I wouldn't lose a wink of sleep over it". The cop shook his head in disgust "anyway enough depressing shit I've got another that's a little more lighthearted and real funny for you".

The cop was so busy nattering away that he failed to notice a figure shambling along the road they were on but Ellie did "LOOK OUT!" she yelled

But it was too late.

...

"Ow! fuck" Ellie groaned as she came too she had no idea how long she had been out but the last thing she remembered was yelling at the cop to watch out but it had come to no avail and the had hit the person casing the cop car to lose control and crash down a hill knocking her out. She looked around, the first thing she noticed was that the cop was no longer in the car but lying dead not far from it at first she assumed he had been thrown from the vehicle

That was in till she saw the shotgun lying on the ground not far from him.

"What the hell made him take his gun out?" Ellie muttered to herself she looked around _I need to get out of this vehicle and get these cuffs off_ she thought, she tried the door but it was locked so she kicked the window showering herself in glass and crawled out. As she got out of the vehicle it was then she noticed that her left leg had a nasty gash across it, she of coarse found out the hard way for as soon as she landed on her feet pain shot through her and she fell to the ground with a yell fighting back tears she looked at her leg and that was how she noticed the wound. Still fighting tears back she looked to were the cop lay and saw a figure standing on the top of the hill in the distance Ellie wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or not "HEY!" she yelled to the figure "I NEED HELP PLEASE!"

The small figure turned and ran off scared fighting back pain she stood up and limped her way to the cop were she bent down with some difficulty and took the keys and unlocked the cuffs on her hands. As soon as she unlocked the cuffs the cop made a sound Ellie looked at him confused.

She was sure he was dead

Wasn't he?

"Hey officer you alright?" she asked nervously the answer she got was not what she expected the cop lunged at Ellie casing her to scream and fall on to her ass the cop began to crawl towards her snarling at her.

"WHAT THE?-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!? Ellie yelled as she backed away from him quickly she had dealt with Infected in the Infected Zones however this was different he looked dead literally dead at least with the Infected there was some life to them.

As she backed away she grabbed the shotgun and aimed it at the _Dead_ cop luckily it was loaded with one cartridge left and Ellie was no stranger to handling guns. She didn't bother saying anything as she knew it was pointless and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The shot rang out loudly over the silence and the shotgun kicked hard against Ellies shoulder but she didn't flinch, the side of the cops head exploded and he slumped dead for real this time. Ellies tossed the now useless shotgun aside and breathed a sigh of relief.

That lasted for about one second.

Out of the corners of Trees and from all sides more of these dead things began to appear Ellies eyes widened "OH FUCK!" she yelled she jumped to her feet forgetting she was wounded and she yelped in pain and fell to the ground again "shit, shit, shit" she muttered as she scrambled to her feet again and limped as fast she could to get away from these _things_ "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" she yelled again being loud was silly thing to do Ellie knew that but she was badly wounded and panicking she had never come up against things like these before in her life. A fence blocked her path and she began to scramble up it as fast she could ignoring the pain she then fell on to the other side of the fence and landed hard on to the grass grunting in pain as she landed.

The Dead marched up to the fence and piled up against it for a horrifying moment she thought the fence was going to topple over but at that exact moment the sound of gunshots rang in the distance and the Dead backed away from the fence and shuffled away to the noise.

Ellie lay on her back breathing heavily and slowing her heart rate down, then wincing in pain she stood up and looked around she was standing in a backyard were a Tree house stood the wound in Ellies leg was hurting really bad now and blood was soaking on to her jeans "I hope there are people in there and they can help me" Ellie said to herself she looked at the Tree house it looked abandoned or she thought and unbeknownst to her someone was looking right back at her

Ellie sighed and shook her head this had turned out to be one shitty day all she had been trying to do was find someone, someone she loved.

Someone who had become a Father to her. 


End file.
